Rider (Medusa)
Character Synopsis Rider (ライダー, Raidā)' '''is the Rider-class Servant of Sakura Matou in the Fifth Holy Grail War of ''Fate/stay night. Due to Sakura's unwillingness to participate as a Master, Shinji Matou is instead given control over Rider. She only truly acts as Sakura's Servant when their connection is revealed in the Heaven's Feel scenario. Rider True Name is Medusa, the Gorgon from Greek mythology. Rather than being a regular Heroic Spirit, she is an existence closer to a Divine Spirit, the legend of Medusa is different than her actual life. She was said to be a half-human, half-god female beast often portrayed with the form of a snake. Originally she was an Earth Goddess. She protected her island and sisters from the humans that came to kill them, she slowly grew into the monster Gorgon Character Statistics Tiering: '''At least '''7-B, at least 6-C with Bellerophon | at least high 7-A, at least 6-C with Bellerophon Verse: Fate/stay night Name: Rider, Medusa Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Rider-class Servant, Gorgon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Her non-sight senses are much more precise and potent than her sight, allowing her to act normally when blinded by Breaker Gorgon), Absorption with Blood Fort Andromeda (Breaks down everyone in the range into a bloody slurry, releasing their magical energy, which Rider and her Master absorb), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Illusion Creation with Breaker Gorgon, Petrification, can summon Pegasus, Flight with Pegasus, Vehicular Mastery (Can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), Statistics Amplification(Can increase her physical strength with her Monstrous Strength skill), Invisibility and Intangibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have basic regenerative abilities Rider can recover from crashing her own throat in order to summon the Pegasus), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation) Destructive Ability: '''At least '''City level+ (can trade blow with saber despite weaker than her), at least Island Level with Belleroph on (Can prevent 90% of Excalibur's light). Can ignore conventional durability with Cybele and Blood Fort Andromeda. | At least Large Moutain Level '''(When sakura is her master she become stronger than before, enough to fight Saber Alter), at least '''Island Level with Bellerophon (Can prevent and overpower Excalibur Morgan with the help from Shirou's Rho Aias). Can ignore conventional durability with Cybele and Blood Fort Andromeda. Speed: Massively Hypersonic,' '''potentially '''Speed of Light' (One of the fastest Servants in the Fifth Holy Grail War along side Lancer, surpassing him in average speed. Outpaced Saber and easily ran circles around Saber Alter). Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: At least City Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least City level+, at least Island Level with Pegasus (natural defenses from Pegasus are on par with a dragon and its magical resistance is higher than Saber) | At least Large Moutain Level, At least Island Level with Pegasus Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with her nail daggers, further with her Mystic Eyes and much further with Bellerophon Intelligence: * As a former Earth goddess, Rider has some special skills and Noble Phantasms, even for one person in her class. * She use low-risk, high reward tactics (i.e. Hit and Run and Guerrilla Warfare) and will harm innocents if it means to achieve her goal and protecting Sakura. * She may be a bit over-confident at times (like when she was killed in Unlimited Blade Works) but skillful enough to fight any other Servant and simply run around Saber Alter instead of fighting directly. with her. Weaknesses: ''' * Blood Fort Andromeda need time to set up, takes more than ten days to use at full power. * Using Bellerophon or Cybele takes a great toll on Rider and she thus prefers to avoid doing so if possible. * Using her Monstrous Strength skill to much will turn her back into the Gorgon. '''Versions: Shinji | Sakura Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''A pair of nail daggers, Breaker Gorgon, and Bellerophon. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms * Bellerophon: Bridle of Chivalry: A shining golden bridle and whip that can be used to fully control even a great Divine Beast. While it is useless without a mount, Rider uses it with her mount, Pegasus. Her Pegasus is a special case that has, due to its age, ascended to the level of a Phantasmal Beast, possessing defensive power comparable to that of a dragon and Magic Resistance that far surpasses Saber's. However, it is a gentle, docile creature, and Rider must use Bellerophon to get it to fight. Once the riding set is fastened, Rider charges her target like a comet, dealing extreme damage on impact. When supported by Shirou's Rhos Aias, this Noble Phantasm is powerful enough to overwhelm the likes of Excalibur Morgan. * Blood Fort Andromeda: Outer-Seal, Blood Temple: The "Temple of Blood" that enclosed the island that Medusa and her sisters lived on. Rider is able to use it as a Bounded Field, using it to collect magical energy by converting humans to a bloody, organic ooze. She uses her blood as a component, setting it up around an area to slowly build up energy. It takes over ten days to fully store all the energy needed to utilize its full power. When activated, it cuts off escape routes and makes contact with the outside world near-impossible, and slowly converts everyone within into blood. It will remain active even if Rider dies, and can only be deactivated by Rider's own will or if she completely dissipates. * Breaker Gorgon: Self-Seal, Temple of Darkness: A powerful Bounded Field used to seal Medusa's powerful Mystic Eyes. While it nullifies her sight, her other senses are keen enough that this is no issue. It can also be used to seal magical properties and trap a target in their mind, within a nightmare world where they lack any special properties they may have had in the outside world. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Rider's B-rank cancels spells with a chant below three verses, making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect her. * Riding: The ability to ride mounts. In Rider's case, creatures on the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts, though it does not apply to members of the Dragon Kind. With this skill she can also ride any modern vehicle to extreme speeds, allowing her to casually outpace cars with a mere "granny bike" and surprise Servants with the sheer speed and maneuverability provided by her riding technique. Personal Skills * Divinity: The measure of one's Divine blood, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit, though it decreases if the user dislikes the gods. It allows Rider to reduce "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of her Divinity, allowing her to break through defensive abilities such as Achilles' Andreas Amarantos. Rider has an E- Rank due to originally being a minor goddess that was cursed and eventually turned into a monster. * Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Rider's C-rank in Independent Action is gained by supplementing her magical energy with energy she drains from the blood of her prey, allowing her to remain in the world for lengthier periods of time. * Monstrous Strength: An ability possessed by monsters and beasts that allows Rider to increase her physical strength beyond the norm, giving her an edge in combat. However, it will eventually transform her into her monstrous form as Gorgon. Despite this, Rider has to make regular use of it in combat to enhance her somewhat lacking strength. * Mystic Eyes: The possession of Mystic Eyes, abnormal eyes that can influence the World. Rider possesses the Mystic Eyes of Petrification, Cybele, which allow her to petrify anything within her line of sight, even those who aren't looking at her or those with their eyes closed, as they are still looking upon Rider with their mind's eye. Anyone without considerable Magic Resistance will be instantly petrified, and those who still don't have enough to completely negate it will be slowly petrified. Even those who have enough resistance to avoid this will be weakened, taking penalties to all their stats. Rider cannot control them on her own, requiring Breaker Gorgon or Mystic Eye Killers to do so, though it is possible to cancel the effect if it has not reached a certain point by looking away. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/stay night Category:Anime Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heros Category:Anti-Villian Category:Female Characters Category:Games Category:Gods Category:Illusionist Category:Knife Users Category:Monsters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regenerators Category:Visual Novel Category:Tier 7